Back Again
by ItsGottabeYou
Summary: The Famous Leyton Return from their time away from Tree hill, Peyton receives some news that will change her families life forever but will Lucas feel the same way she does?  set after season 6
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Peyton**_

As we pulled into Tree Hill I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I'd only been away from my home town for eleven months, but that, for me felt more like a lifetime. I glanced over at my husband, he must've been felling the same way because the corners of his mouth were tilted up. I looked behind me and immediately smiled, Sawyer was nearly a year old now and was becoming more stunning everyday.

My family had moved from Tree Hill eleven months ago. Luke and I had thought it would be better for our daughter to grow up away from this place. There was to much history there, too much pain and sorrow. But the more we looked back on the last eight years of our lives we realised, Tree Hill wasn't just full of grief and anguish. It was full of incredible friends and memories. It was a place full of joy and happiness. Tree Hill was home. And that was what had brought us back here today and this time we'd be staying.

"Peyton, Where do you want these boxes?" asked Mouth, He'd come over almost instantaneously when he'd heard Luke was coming back.

"Umm, Oh there Luke's books. Just put them in the living room please Mouth" I said.

"Ok" he replied stumbling towards the living room.

I laughed silently, good old Mouth he's always here to help. I heard a happy giggle and I looked down, Sawyer tugged on my leg and held her arms up towards me.

"Hey Honey" I said picking her up "Where's your Daddy?"

Just as I was asking I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, "He's right hear" I heard Lucas murmur in my ear.

I sighed happily and turned to kiss his cheek. Sawyer giggled and clapped her hands together she leaned forward and copied me kissing her dads cheek. Lucas chuckled and took Sawyer from me. He kissed her hand and smiled "Hey there baby girl"

I crossed my arms and beamed "So who knows we're back?"

He looked up from Sawyer and smiled "I've just talked to Skills, turns out he, Mouth and Julian managed to keep it to themselves that we're back" He smirked and looked at his watch "It's only two thirty, the time difference has finally payed off"

I pursed my lips and looked around. This was the house I'd grew up in, there were so many memories here. Luke and I had bought it as soon as it had gone on the market. I hadn't been up to my room yet I wasn't sure what I'd find. I was scared and excited at the same time but I just couldn't bring myself to look. I was stranding in my living room. It was so different to what it had been just a few years ago. It was to formal for my taste. Three of the walls were painted cream, the one remaining wall was blue and had a floral pattern printed on it. The flowers printed on it were black and they ran up to the ceiling almost as if it was the sun and they were reaching for it, as if they were fighting to live for another day. On that same wall there was a grand fireplace before it, it was unlike the one I was used to, it was very different. It was white, but it wasn't plain like the rest of the room. It was detailed, at the top of the mantel piece there was a single rose carved onto it, but it was surrounded by interact swirls that stretched down either side and cameto a sudden stop. I suppose I could live with that..

"Peyton?" Lucas was looking at me, I hadn't spoken in around two minutes.

"Sorry Honey, what?"

He chuckled "So who are we visiting first?"


	2. On Our Way

_**Chapter two: Brooke**_

_I exhaled loudly and pushed my sketches away from me this was taking waaaay to long, I just wanted to get home Pushing myself away from my desk I stood up and dusted myself down I glanced over at the clock two ten. It was still early._

"_C'mon lets get you out of here, you've been working too hard" I heard a familiar voice whisper softly in my ear._

_Smiling I turned around to face him. "That depends on where you have in mind" I tilted my head up smiling as his mouth met mine, I slid my arms up around his neck. His hands began to run lightly down my back…_

"_Whoa..Ummm…" I heard someone cough. Turning around a little flustered and embarrassed I smoothed my hair down._

"_Oh, Hey Tutor wife" I grinned slapping Julians' hands away from my waist._

_Haley rolled her eyes "Will that ever old?" _

"_No, Never" I grinned._

"_Whatever" She laughed. "Well anyway sorry for the intrusion, I can see you two were busy, but I just wanted to no if what time you two were planning on coming to Jamie's birthday party?"_

"_Oh, I thought it started at three" I asked. Crap._

_She smiled "Yeah, it was supposed too but Chuck decided to tell everybody that it was an hour earlier"_

"_Why would he do that?" The little jerk, but I didn't think it would be appropriate to say that out loud._

"_His birthday was last week, but he didn't get to have a party. So jealousy I guess, but everything was ready so his plan failed" _

_I nodded grinning "Epically, Touché Haylz " _

"_Thanks, so you guys coming over now" she asked as her mouth spread into a wide grin "or maybe I should just let you both get back to whatever _it was you were doing before"

I rolled my eyes "Oh great now _you're_ never going to let _me _live that down" I said taking Julian's hand as he began to laugh.

"Not until you quit calling me Tutor Wife." she said tapping me on the shoulder.

"Oh ok then…" I replied smirking as she smiled warmly at me "Tutor MOM"

"Shoulda' seen that coming" Haley laughed as we got into Julian's car.

I glanced at the clock it was two twenty.


End file.
